


Lotusblüte

by Sitamun



Series: Almost aged like Wine [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, but only bc this is old af, non-canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitamun/pseuds/Sitamun
Summary: Es gab Momente, in denen das Leben vor ihr davonrannte. Gibt es sogar immer noch.Und manchmal waren es nicht nur Momente. Blickt sie zurück, sieht sie ganze Jahre, in denen sie versuchte, ihr Leben wieder einzufangen – nicht, dass sie das damals gewusst hätte. Nein, wie wenig Leben sie hatte, fällt ihr erst jetzt auf, als sie einen freien Moment nur für sich hat.________Oder aber der Versuch, sich die Zeit totzuschlagen, indem man seine alten Fanfiction durchgeht und schaut, welche wie gut gealtert sind.Fertig gestellt 03.08.2010
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Almost aged like Wine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716349





	1. Die persönliche Sicht

* * *

  
_\- TenTen -_  
  
  
Es gab Momente, in denen das Leben vor ihr davonrannte. Gibt es sogar immer noch.

Und manchmal waren es nicht nur Momente. Blickt sie zurück, sieht sie ganze Jahre, in denen sie versuchte, ihr Leben wieder einzufangen – nicht, dass sie das damals gewusst hätte. Nein, wie wenig Leben sie hatte, fällt ihr erst jetzt auf, als sie einen freien Moment nur für sich hat.

Sie hatte noch nie wirklich Zeit für sich gehabt. Ein paar freie Tage vielleicht, in denen sich erholen konnte, aber das war nicht das, was ihrer Meinung nach unter „Zeit für sich“ fällt. Als angehender Shinobi hatte sie es damals nur darauf angelegt, stärker zu werden, nichts anderes war wichtig. Nur Training, Kämpfe und Missionen und so weiter. Sie freute sich damals darauf und danach auch darüber, wenn sie Erfolge erzielen konnte, aber in diesem Moment nur für sich weiß sie, dass es nicht das Wahre gewesen sein kann.

Von allen anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs oder überhaupt in ihrem Umfeld hörte sie von so vielen anderen Sachen, von glänzenden und hell leuchtenden Klamotten, von Körperpflegemitteln von A bis Z, von Make-up und den kompliziertesten Frisuren mit Unmengen an Nadeln und Klammern. Zu viel auf jeden Fall, als dass sie es bei sich alleine ausprobieren würde, solange sie keine Augen am Hinterkopf hätte. Bisher zumindest. Missionen und all das, was für sie wichtig war, rückten dabei weit in den Hintergrund.

Damals kümmerte sie das ganze Gerede um Aussehen und dergleichen einfach nicht und sie beließ es bei ihrer typischen Frisur, die völlig unkompliziert mit zwei Lederbändern zu machen war und bisher immer den größten Teil aller Kämpfe überstanden hatte. Wegen dieser kleinen einfachen Sache war sie insgeheim so stolz auf sich, dass sie jegliche bissige Kommentare über sich und ihrem Mangel an Interesse an sich selbst mehr als nur problemlos ignorieren konnte. Sie ist immer noch stolz auf sich. Sie hatte es ausprobiert, war von sich aus darauf gekommen – selbst wenn es nur um so etwas wie eine banale Frisur ging – und es hatte sich all die Jahre über bewährt.

Wenn sie bedenkt, wie sehr zwei Mädels aus dem Jahrgang unter ihr, nun zwei wunderschöne Frauen, einen richtigen Aufstand um ihre Haare gemacht hatten, zu lang, zu kurz, zu weich, und das auch noch während der Chu-nin Auswahlprüfung, ist sie froh, dass sie es auf diese einfache Weise hatte vermeiden können, sich ebenfalls solchen Bedeutungslosigkeiten hinzugeben.

Aber hätte sie es gemacht, nur einen einzigen Tag lang, dann hätte sie jenen einen Moment für sich gehabt. Dann wäre ihr das Leben nicht mehr davongerannt und sie hätte nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen. Sie hätte es festhalten können und sie hätte leben, Spaß haben können. Sie bereute keinen einzigen Augenblick in ihrem Leben, nur manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sich ein wenig bremsen können. Nur ein wenig für solche Momente voller Entspannung, voller glänzender und glitzernder Klamotten und verzweifelter Kämpfe mit ihren Haaren. Vielleicht auch für ein Treffen mit ihren besten Freunden. Ein Essen. Ein Kinobesuch. Ein Spaziergang und dann ein endloses Starren in den dunklen Sternenhimmel. Von ihr aus auch in gerne in pechschwarze Regenwolken. Und am nächsten Morgen ein gemeinsames Frühstück. Wäre das nicht schön gewesen?

Aber jedes Mal, wenn ihr das Leben nicht davonrannte, dann, wenn sie keine Missionen und sie niemanden zum Trainieren hatte und sie selbst nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste, dann kroch es viel zu weit hinter ihr her. Ohne Missionen und Training fehlte ihr etwas in ihrem Leben. Rastlos strich sie durch das Dorf, kam an den Orten, an denen ihre Freunde für gewöhnlich mit ihr waren, mehrmals vorbei. Wer weiß – vielleicht kamen sie ja früher von Missionen zurück oder von was auch immer, dass sie gerade aufhielt. Es geschah nie, aber sie gab auch nie auf. Solange sie danach wieder da waren, war alles in Ordnung. Während dieser Augenblicke der Wiedervereinigung stand die Zeit still. War gleich auf mit ihr, aber stand still. Sie war wieder vollständig, mit ihren zwei anderen Hälften und ihrem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Lehrer. Das machte sie glücklich.

Das war wie sich und seinen Körper mit den süßesten Dürften, wohltuendsten Bädern und pflegendsten Lotionen zu verwöhnen. Ihr Strahlen, wenn sie ihre Familie wieder hatte, machte sie schöner als die viel umworbene Tochter des Inhabers des kleinen Blumenladens im Dorfzentrum. Wahres Glück hat schon immer einen größeren Einfluss auf das Erscheinungsbild eines Menschen gehabt als nur flüchtige Freuden. Aber kaum war der Moment vorbei und sie sich sicher, dass ihnen nichts fehlte, rannte das Leben wieder voran und ließ sie alleine zurück.

Erst jetzt, Jahre später, nachdem sie Shinobi geworden war, bis zur Erschöpfung trainiert und ihre bisherigen Jutsus im Schlaf beherrschte (nicht gerade wenige, wohl gemerkt), sie vollständig perfektioniert hatte, versteht sie. Sie ist wieder gleichauf mit der Zeit, den ganzen Tag schon. Sitzt bereits seit einer Dreiviertelstunde vor dem Spiegel und versucht sich an einer Frisur mit unendlich vielen kleinen Zöpfen, geflochten, hochgesteckt, gedreht und festgenagelt mit unendlichen Haarklammern, die in der Masse ihres braunen Haares untergehen.

Sie macht es nicht für sich. Ihr ist es egal, wie sie aussieht, solange sie in ihren Klamotten kämpfen kann. Sie tut es für ihre Familie. Ihren geliebten Bruder Lee, den sie für heute bat, in alltäglicherer Kleidung zu erscheinen als den grünen, hautengen Ganzkörperanzug. Für ihren ebenso geliebten Vater (oder zumindest näher an einem Vater dran als alle anderen Männer seines Alters, die sie kennt) Gai-sensei, den sie mit der gleichen Bitte wie ihren Bruder einlud.

Und sie tut es für Neji. Er ist kein Bruder für sie, nichtsdestotrotz aber ebenso Familie und genauso geliebt. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr geliebt. Seit dem ersten Moment, in dem das Leben ganz bewusst mit ihr auf einer Linie steht, weiß sie, er ist für sie immer mehr als nur ein Bruder gewesen. Sie hatte schon oft gehört, wie man sie und Neji als Paar bezeichnete, während sie beide ganz bewusst Lees und Gais Verhalten ignorierten oder sich neckende Kommentare als Antworten gaben. Heute versteht sie und deswegen will sie für ihn ganz besonders schön sein. Deswegen hat sie es auf sich genommen, eine Stunde mit ihren Haaren zu kämpfen, sich Make-up und Parfüm zu kaufen, ihr Bad mit Hygieneartikel von großen Namen und Marken zu füllen. Nur für ihn. Und ihre restliche Familie natürlich.

In einer Stunde kommen sie von einer Mission wieder und in drei Stunden sind sie bei ihr. Dieses Mal machte sie sich keine Sorgen um sie. Sie war vor vier Tagen extra zu Hokage-sama gegangen und hatte um eine einfache B- oder A-Mission für die drei Jo-nin gebeten. Auffällig, zumindest für den scharfen Verstand von Neji, aber sie lehnten nicht ab und gingen zu dritt auf die Tage andauernde Mission. Armer Neji, denkt sie, lächelt aber ihr typisches neckendes Lächeln. Er hat es auch ohne sie überlebt. Vielleicht gibt er es nicht gern zu, aber er liebt die beiden sehr. Für ihn sind sie näher an einer Familie, als sein ganzer restlicher Clan es jemals für ihn sein könnte. Und mit seiner Familie hat er sicherlich ein paar Tage alleine überstehen können.

In den drei Stunden, die ihr noch bleiben, zieht sie sich an – oder versucht es zumindest. Keine Auswahl scheint ihr wirklich zu gefallen und trotz ihrer Verzweiflung lacht sie über ihr Verhalten. Ist überglücklich, als sie sich letzten Endes doch noch für ein einfaches Sommerkleid entscheiden kann, das sie mit all den anderen Sachen wie Make-up und Lotionen gekauft hatte.

Weiß, lavendelfarben angehaucht wie Nejis alles sehende Augen, und zwei Lotusblüten, die hier in ihrem Dorf blühen, groß darauf abgebildet. Eine für Lee, eine für Gai.

Sie gefällt sich, findet sich schön wie all die anderen Frauen ihres Alters, die sie so oft im Dorf sieht. Die Blüte der Jugend, wie ihr Sensei sie nennt. Normalerweise tut sie es ab, jetzt denkt sie, es würde sie freuen, wenn er es ihr gleich sagen würde.

Ein Essen. Ein Kinobesuch. Ein Spaziergang und dann ein endloses Starren in den dunklen Sternenhimmel und am nächsten Morgen ein gemeinsames Frühstück. Das ist ihr Plan. Sie alle haben morgen noch frei, vorsichtshalber auch den Tag danach – sie hat gut geplant. Sie ist extra zum Hyouga-Anwesen gegangen und hatte auch den Clanführer gebeten, Neji von seinen familiären Pflichten für den besagten Zeitraum freizusprechen. Wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn zu überzeugen, wusste sie nicht, aber es zählt für sie auch nur, dass er ihrer Bitte stattgegeben hat.

Alles ist vorbereitet. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Essen zu gehen, ganz fein, ganz schick und am liebsten hätte sie auch alles selbst bezahlt, doch egal, wie viel sie von ihrem Lohn gespart hatte, ihr Geldbeutel wollte nach den ganzen anderen Investitionen nicht mehr mitspielen und sie musste zu Hause kochen. Was sich leider fast als schwieriger erwies als die Ausmaße ihrer Geduld, trotz der vielen Zeit, die sie eingeplant hatte. Ging es ums Essen – und damit sind nicht die kleinen Happen gemeint, die es auf Missionen gab und mit denen man sich zufrieden geben musste –, dann ist ihre kleine Familie für ihren Geschmack viel zu wählerisch: Lee und Gai sehen zwar gleich aus und benehmen sich auch so, aber beim Essen trennen sie Welten. Ebenso Neji. Herr Wunderkind und Genie isst Gott sei Dank alles, ist dafür aber umso pingeliger. Die Bohnenpaste soll zwar süß, aber auch nicht zu süß sein, einen leicht herben Hauch haben, wie das auch immer möglich ist. Das eingelegte Gemüse soll salziger sein als normalerweise und Fisch grundsätzlich nur mit Zitrone. Und den ganzen anderen Rest nicht zu vergessen. Es gibt noch viel mehr, was ihr beim Durchstöbern der Kochbücher alles aufgefallen war und sie hatte ewig und drei Tage gebraucht, um das richtige zu finden. Jetzt wartet es nur darauf, fertig von ihr serviert zu werden – vorher muss sie ihre Liebsten nur noch abholen.

Die Planänderung vom Essengehen auf selber Kochen hatte immerhin dann stattgefunden, als ihre Familie auf einer Mission war.  
  


* * *


	2. Der Gegesnsatz

* * *

_  
  
\- Rock Lee -_

Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr sich manches ändern kann und trotzdem gleich bleibt.

Paradox, ja, aber das macht das Leben aus. Dinge entstehen, dauern an, sterben ab oder passen sich an. Bei letzterem bleibt ihr Kerngedanke gleich, was sich ändert ist einzig ihre Hülle, die auch fortan den gegebenen Umständen entsprechen muss. Sein Team, seine Freunde, ist eines der außergewöhnlichsten Dinge, die dieser Definition des Seins und Nichtseins entspricht. Findet er. Finden seit je her eigentlich alle.

Vielleicht liegt es an ihm und seinem bewundernswerten Lehrer, so voller Kraft und Ausdruck, Liebenswürdigkeit und Freundlichkeit, aber auch so voller Tiefe und Emotionen. Vielleicht aber auch an der anderen Hälfte des Teams, dem ruhigeren Gegenpart, an dem Wunderkind und der schönen Blüte der Jugend. Sie beide ergänzen sich nicht nur im Kampf, sondern wirken auch rein optisch erst zusammen wirklich vollständig. Er glaubt nicht, dass sie das bisher wirklich gemerkt haben, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit ein wenig anders wirkt.

TenTen, Team Gais schöner Stern am Himmel, wirkt anders.

Ihr Auftreten ist gesetzter und eleganter, alles in allem weiblicher, wenn auch nur außerhalb von Missionen. Sie scheint sich ihrer selbst sehr viel bewusster, strahlt, als wäre „Team Gais schöner Stern am Himmel“ nicht nur eine Phrase, sondern die bloße Wahrheit. Eine unausweichliche, nackte Tatsache. Vorher war es ihr reichlich egal. Sie bewegte sich und sah aus, wie es ihr passte, wie wohl sie sich selbst und nicht wie wohl sie sich mit den Gedanken der anderen fühlte.

Er freut sich darüber, dass auch sie endlich Zeit für sich gefunden hat. Wer seinem Traum so nah ist und noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich hat, der braucht es nicht eilig zu haben. Sie hält die Zeit fest und genießt, was sie ihr bietet. Wie schön. Welch bezaubernde Art, die Jugend und ihre Wunder zu genießen, auch wenn er weiß, dass sie selbst das ganze ein wenig anders sieht.

Er lächelt, fast schon wehmütig. Ihm selbst rannte die Zeit nie so davon wie ihr – zumindest wie sie glaubt, sie würde ihr davon laufen –, dass er erst nach Jahren lernen konnte, wie er sie festhält. Für ihn war und ist jeder Moment ein überaus besonderer, hatte immer versucht, jeden einzelnen vollständig auszukosten. Man lebt immerhin nur einmal, nicht? Der Lotus blüht zwar zweimal, aber das ist kein Grund, sich gänzlich und sorgenlos auf das zweite Mal zu verlassen. Das hatte er selbst auf die harte Weise lernen müssen, als er nach einem Kampf mit dem Schicksal konfrontiert war, möglicherweise nie wieder als Shinobi arbeiten zu können.

Danach hatte er noch mehr als vorher darauf geachtet, sich ja nicht von seinem Ziel der Herrlichkeit des Lebens ablenken zu lassen. Er wollte sich die erste Blüte des Lotus so genau ansehen, jeden einzelnen Augenblick so gut verinnerlichen, dass er absolut nichts davon vergessen hatte, wenn der Lotus zum zweiten Mal erblüht. Das ist sein Ziel, das ist sein Sinn.

Aber das kann man nicht von jedem verlangen. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg. Deswegen ist Lees innere Frede umso größer, dass der Stern seines Teams endlich den Weg beschreitet, der nah neben seinem eigenen verläuft. Vielleicht wird er das nur für heute, vielleicht auch noch für morgen, mit ein bisschen Glück vielleicht auch noch die ganze restliche Woche, doch irgendwann, dass weiß er so sicher wie der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten, wird sie wieder abseits gehen. Er kennt seine Schwester. Manchmal sind ihre Launen unberechenbar und manchmal könnten ihre Handlungsmotive nicht offensichtlicher oder edler sein. Heute genießt sie das Leben, morgen rennt ihr die Zeit wieder davon.

Aber das heute zählt.

Und für heute soll er etwas anderes tragen. TenTen bat ihn darum.

Die Auswahl an übrigen Klamotten ist spärlich, aber er findet schon was und ist zufrieden damit.

Eine schwarze Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt – Lee weiß, dass letzteres ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist. Na ja, nicht ganz weiß, sondern ein lavendelfarben angehauchtes weiß, aber jene andere Farbe ist zu offensichtlich und vielleicht könnte es von ihr falsch verstanden werden …

Also einfach weiß. Weiß ist dezent, weiß ist schön, wenn auch unbedingt nicht viel aussagend.

Oder vielleicht doch, eben durch das Fehlen eines Seins. Es lässt viel Freiraum.

In TenTens Fall ist weiß gleich er, Neji. Es ist selbstverständlich und offensichtlich und Lee hofft, dass die Zeit, mit der sie sich endlich gleichauf sieht, der schönen Blume endlich die Augen öffnete. Einen so ehrenvollen Gast wie die Liebe lässt man nicht lange warten, nicht, wenn sie vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit nur so brennt. Sein ewiger Rivale und zugleich bester Freund müsste das mit seinen alles sehenden Augen doch schon längst entdeckt haben. Sollte man meinen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken merkt er erst jetzt, dass jemand seine Haustür geöffnet hatte – mit einem Schlüssel wohlgemerkt – und sich ihm Schritte nähern.

„Gai-sensei“, ruft er leise, um die Suche des anderen nach ihm vorzeitig zu beenden. Zielsicher kommen die Schritte nun auf ihn zu.

„Lee“, und nickt ihm strahlend und grinsend zu. „Bereit, sich der Herausforderung unserer schönen Blume zu stellen?“

„Herausforderung?“

„Sie bat uns, in angemessener Kleidung zu erscheinen – eine solche Bitte ist eine Herausforderung und nur sie kann entscheiden, ob wir sie gewonnen haben und ihren Maßstäben von ‚angemessen’ entsprechen oder nicht. Ein wahrer Kämpfer der Jugend schreckt vor keiner Herausforderung zurück!“

Sprach’s und zeigt ihm einen gehobenen Daumen.

Lee schaut ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, mustert ihn, die dunkle Jeans, das helle Shirt mit einem Muster, dessen System er auf den ersten Blick nicht versteht, die ebenso hellen Turnschuhe … fast wie ein Zivilist, denkt er sich, bevor er das Grinsen seines Lehrers ebenso freudestrahlend erwidert. Mit all seiner Kraft und Möglichkeiten würde er versuchen, den Vorstellungen TenTens zu entsprechen, um sie glücklich zu machen, damit sie für heute weiter gleichauf mit der Zeit ist. Oder zumindest für sich glauben kann, das zu sein. Damit sie ihr Leben genießen kann wie er es selbst jeden Augenblick macht.

„Wenn TenTen der Meinung ist, dass wir nicht angemessen aussehen, laufen wir morgen 500 Runden rückwärts um Konoha!“

Gai-sensei stimmt ihm zufrieden und voller Enthusiasmus zu und Lee ist sich sicher, er wird sich an jeden einzelnen Schweißtropfen genau erinnern und wissen, er war für seine Schwester.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und zugleich ziemlich angespannt gehen sie gemeinsam los, sind eine Viertelstunde zu früh und warten geduldig. Er und Gai-sensei reden über dieses und jenes, nichts von Belang. Nur irgendetwas, das sie beide mehr oder weniger zufällig interessiert und mit dem sie die Zeit bis zum Treffpunkt herumbekommen. Es ist nichts weltbewegendes, aber für sie recht es, um das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern zu festigen.

Zwei Minuten vor der Zeit tritt Neji, sein ewiger Rivale und Bruder, in ihr Sichtfeld und obwohl es erst etwas über vier Stunden her ist, dass sie einander sehen, begrüßen sie ihn stürmisch. Neji nickt nur.

Lee sieht ihn an und ist froh, dass der kleine Wettbewerb nur zwischen ihm, Gai-sensei und der unwissenden TenTen besteht – wäre Neji auch in diesem Fall sein Konkurrent, er hätte schon in der ersten Sekunde verloren. Aber dann … _ihn_ hatte TenTen ja auch nicht gefragt, in angemessenen Klamotten zu erscheinen.

In den Augen der schönen Blume ist Neji immer gut aussehend.  
  


* * *


	3. Die Wahrheit

* * *

_  
  
\- Hyouga Neji –_

Neji kennt Lee und Gai schon seit so vielen Jahren – er ist glücklicher, wenn er die genaue Zahl nicht kennt –, aber seit sie Team Gai bilden, hat er sie noch nie in zivilen Klamotten gesehen, längere Krankenhausaufenthalte nicht mit eingerechnet. Ihre dortige Kleidung ist nicht freiwillig ausgewählt, auch wenn sie es erstaunlicherweise immer schaffen, dass das ansonsten ein wenig angegraute Weiß grünlich wirkt. Es ist wie ein Fluch, von dem er seit ebenso vielen Jahren, wie er sie kennt, befreit zu werden hofft. Vergebens, wohlgemerkt, wie er jeden Tag aufs Neue feststellen muss, besonders jedoch in den letzten Tagen ihrer gemeinsamen Mission.

Doch jetzt stehen sie da in völlig ziviler und völlig normaler Kleidung, kein einziger Hauch von Grün, sondern schwarz und weiß in verschiedenen Schattierungen und er würde seinen Augen nicht glauben, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie ihn absolut niemals anlügen.

Überhaupt wirkt die ganze Situation fürchterlich ironisch auf ihn. Er seufzt. Er schafft und schafft es einfach nicht, bekommt sowohl auf Bitte als auch auf Befehl, wenigstens einmal, ein einziges Mal, nicht grün zu tragen, einen stundenlangen Vortrag gehalten, warum ausgerechnet doch grün und ausgerechnet so und jetzt erst recht. Die einzige Frau im Team denkt darüber ebenso wie er, aber sie hat nie Vorträge gehalten bekommen. Ein Satz zu ihr „Grün ist eine leidenschaftliche Farbe!“, und Schluss. Jetzt bittet sie einmal um angemessene Kleidung und die beiden springen sofort. Wie unfair.

Er beschwert sich in seinen Gedanken, sagt jedoch nichts weiter dazu und versucht es einfach aus der Perspektive zu sehen, dass er davon ebenso profitiert wie TenTen, rein optisch zumindest.

Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr. Eine kleine Ruhepause für die untäuschbaren Augen.

Neji nickt ihnen als Begrüßung zu, nimmt mit einem Hauch von einem Grinsen wahr, dass die Klamotten nun überhaupt nicht mehr zum verdrehten Verhalten von ihnen passen.

Immerhin besser als nichts.

Lee und Gai machen sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihn in ihr Gespräch mit einzubeziehen und reden weiter über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten, im Moment über das schlechte Wetter während ihrer Mission verglichen mit dem schönen Sonnenschein hier in Konoha. Neji schweigt, steht einfach neben ihnen und fühlt sich im Moment sogar recht wohl (anstatt des üblichen Ignorierens mit geschlossenen Augen). Er achtet nicht auf die Uhr in der Hoffnung, TenTen würde möglichst vor der Zeit auftauchen, um wenigstens einen vernünftigen Menschen um sich zu haben. In ihrem Fall ist „vernünftig“ jedoch nicht das Adjektiv, das am besten passte, sonder eher –

TenTen kommt angerannt, scheint ein wenig hektisch, obwohl sie maximal zwei Minuten zu spät ist, wenn überhaupt, und das einzige Wort, das ihm einfällt, ist „wunderschön“.

Ebenso wenig, wie er Lee und Gai noch nie zuvor in Zivil gesehen hatte, hat er TenTen noch nie ein Kleid tragen sehen. Einen Rock, ja, an der Gedenkfeier von der dritten Generation, aber an diesem Tag trugen alle Mädchen und Frauen einen Rock. Aber auch sonst trug sie nie einen Rock, geschweige denn ein Kleid und dazu noch so ein schönes.

Es ist schlicht, bei den Familientreffen der Hyougas oder irgendeinem besonderen Anlass der Stammfamilie hatte er bereits sehr viel aufwendigere Kleider gesehen, aber keines von ihnen konnte mit ihrer Ausstrahlung mithalten. Doch er wäre nicht Neji Hyouga, würde er jetzt irgendetwas dazu sagen. Er schaut sie an und widerspricht Lee und Gai ausnahmsweise durch bestimmte Blicke und Gesten nicht, sondern lächelt nur schwach zu ihrem „TenTen, du bist eine wunderschöne Blüte! Du strahlst mit der Kraft der Jugend!“. Sie schreien es, und Passanten in mindestens 25 Metern Entfernung drehen sich nach ihnen um – wie üblich. Doch dieses Mal hören sie, sehen sie und stimmen vorbehaltlos zu. Neji kann es sehen.

„Ich hab mir extra Mühe gegeben“, meint sie strahlend, glücklich über diesen einen Kommentar, den sie sonst immer hört. Elegant und in der Bewegung durch schier endloses Training ihrer Jutsus völlig aufgehend dreht sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Eine vollkommene Pirouette um ihre ganze Arbeit zu präsentieren. Ihr braunes Haar hat sie, garantiert in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit, hochgesteckt, er sieht die ganzen Klammern, die sich unter der Masse verbergen, beachtet aber nur die weißen, die kunstvoll zwischen ihren Locken hervorblitzen. Die wenigen lockeren Strähnen fliegen durch die Luft bei der Drehung, scheinen in der Sonne zu glänzen und sogar zu glitzern – wie sie das gemacht hat?

Ihr Kleid lüftet sich ein wenig und er dankt dem Schicksal, ein Hyouga mit so unfehlbaren Augen zu sein. Er bekommt die Freudenausbrüche der andren beiden gar nicht mit, sieht nur die fünf Zentimeter mehr dieser wunderschönen Beine.

„Aber ihr seht auch wirklich gut aus – kaum zu glauben, dass ich das mal sagen würde“, sagt die Schöne und mustert die beiden üblichen Verdächtigen, die sich daraufhin breit angrinsen und einen erhobenen Daumen zeigen. Neji seufzt, was für eine dumme Herausforderung sie sich jetzt schon wieder gestellt haben mochten? „Aber leider passt ihr Verhalten nun nicht mehr dazu.“

Sie lacht und stimmt ihn zu, ist mehr denn je eine strahlende Blume.

Gemeinsam gehen sie zu ihr, er zu ihrer linken, Lee und Gai an ihrer rechten Seite und sie fragen sie über alles Mögliche aus, was normalerweise unter Frauensachen, sehr stereotypisch gedacht, fällt, für Gai und Lee aber keinen Unterschied macht.

TenTen geht so nah an ihm, dass er ihr Kleid an seinem Arm spürt, ihr Handgelenk mit einem kleinen silbernen Armbändchen an seinen Fingern. Ihr dezentes Parfum, der Duft von so exotischen Aromen, dass sie garantiert eine Menge Zeit dafür aufgebracht hatte, das passende auszuwählen, verwöhnt seine Nase. Er mag ihren eigentlichen Geruch, so viel Natürlichkeit wie bei ihr hatte er noch bei keiner jungen Frau ihres Alters gesehen und er hatte es immer aufs Neue genossen, in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Ihr übliches Auftreten ist gesetzter, verglichen mit diesem Moment nüchterner, aber er fand es nie schlimm, sah absolut keine Notwendigkeit dafür, dass sie ihre eigentliche Schönheit noch künstlich hervorhebt um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie verdient nur einen Mann, der willens und auch in der Lage ist, ihre besondere Ausstrahlung auch ohne all die künstlichen Mittel, mit deren Unterstützung die Frauen sich erst schön zu fühlen vermögen, zu sehen. Seltsam, dass TenTen nun ebenfalls darauf zurückkam und dann noch in einem solchen Ausmaß.

„In einem solchen Ausmaß“, weil selbst ihr dezenter Gebrauch verglichen zu vorher recht viel wirkt. Oder eher weniger viel als viel mehr ungewöhnlich. Neji war nie der Meinung, sie hätte es nötig oder wollte es gar selbst um mit den anderen Mädchen gleichauf zu sein.

Erstaunlich, dass ihm dieser Wunsch von ihr entgangen ist – dafür aber nicht, dass TenTen einen Augenblick lang zu ihm schaut, ihm ein süßes Lächeln schenkt und nach seiner Hand greift, sie vorsichtig hält. Er drückt sie leicht, sie versteht und hält sie richtig, verschlingt ihre Finger mit seinen, geht wenige Zentimeter näher neben ihm.

Als sie bei TenTen ankommen, ihr bescheidenes kleines Apartment, in dem sie trotz ihrer Einsamkeit eine einzigartige Note ihrer Persönlichkeit einbringen konnte, die er jedes Mal, wenn er hierher kommt, zu finden erfreut ist, riecht er noch mehr exotischer Gerüche.

„Hast du für uns gekocht, TenTen?“

Lees Augen sind weit aufgerissen und er wirkt mehr schockiert als erfreut.

„Ich hab es zumindest versucht“, antwortet sie mit einem beinah entschuldigenden Lächeln, geht mit ihren Schuhen (keine hohen, aber dafür viel zu dünne Absätze und er fragt sich, wie sie darauf vorhin so problemlos laufen konnte) durch den kleinen Flur weiter in ihre Wohnküche, während die Herren sich vorher ihrer Schuhe entledigen, wie sie es ihnen jedes Mal bei ihren vorherigen Besuchen eingetrichtert hatte.

„Aber es ist verdammt schwer, es euch recht machen zu wollen, wenn es ums Essen geht. Ein Glück, dass ihr die letzten Tage auf einer Mission wart, da hatte ich genug Zeit, es auch Diven recht zu machen.“

Ihre Stimme hat einen etwas zu starken Hauch von Selbstverständlichkeit, als sie von Glück spricht und Neji ist sich sicher, dass in diesem scheinbaren Zufall weitaus weniger Glück steckt als sie zugibt. Dass er sich da so sicher ist, verunsichert ihn jedoch nur noch mehr bei der Tatsache, warum er das andere, diesen Wunsch nach Aufmerksamkeit, übersah.

Er verdrängt den Gedanken, morgen kann er immer noch versuchen, sie zu verstehen; heute reicht es völlig, ihre Nähe zu genießen. Sie lacht, redet, strahlt und glänzt und wird ganz rot, als Neji ihr Essen komplimentiert. Das Staunen steht ihm nahezu ins Gesicht geschrieben – TenTen hat sich wirklich jede Kleinigkeit gemerkt, die jeder von ihnen irgendwann einmal bezüglich bestimmter Vorlieben geäußert hatte. Besonders sich selbst und seinen doch anspruchsvollen Geschmack findet er in all den kleinen Gerichten vertreten und er kann nur daran denken, dass TenTen das alles für ihn gemach hatte. Und für Lee und Gai … fügt er in Gedanken verzögert noch hinzu.

Sie stößt ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, damit er wieder aufwacht und den anderen beiden nicht die Möglichkeiten die Gelegenheit gibt, das erste Mal über ihn lachen zu können. Kameradschaftlich natürlich.

Für einen Augenblick, denselben wie vorhin, lächelt sie ihn wieder an und in ihren Augen sehen die seinen den Grund. Das Warum zu all der Mühe, der eingefädelten Mission, dem aufwendigen Kochen und dem noch aufwendigern Herrichten ihrer selbst.

Auf einmal ergibt alles Sinn. Nur wenige Male zuvor hat er sich mit dieser seiner besonderen Gabe – oder vielleicht trotz ihr – so blind gefühlt wie jetzt. Erst in diesem Augenblick versteht er, was all die kleinen Zeichen ihm sagen wollen.

Zufrieden und mit einem wohlig warmen Gefühl erwidert er ihr Lächeln, verrät ihr damit das Geheimnis, das er gerade entdeckte.

* * *


	4. Die Lehre

* * *

_\- Gai Maito -_

  
  
Schon vom ersten Tag an wusste er, dass sein Team ein außergewöhnliches sein würde.

Das Genie, der Versager und die äußerste Präzision, die er je bei Neulingen hatte erleben dürfen. Mit der Zeit wurde es noch außergewöhnlicher, als aus einem gleich drei Genies wurden, jeder auf seine eigene Weise. Und nun sitzt er in diesem Augenblick bei einem dieser Genies – _seiner_ Genies – am Tisch und genießt das leckerste Essen, das er seit Jahren zu sich genommen hat. Nicht nur die ganzen Kleinigkeiten, nein, vielmehr die ganze Liebe und Leidenschaft, die dahinter steckt, machen jedes Gramm zur köstlichsten Delikatesse. Am liebsten hätte er jeden Bissen seiner würdig komplimentiert, doch nach dem zweiten missbilligenden Blick seiner ehemaligen Schülerin belässt er es bei dem glücklichsten Grinsen, das er jemals zustande bringen kann.

Er ist zufrieden und begnügt sich damit, dass er hier sein kann und beteiligt sich an dem Gespräch.

Stundenlang sitzen sie an diesem Tisch, vergessen ganz und gar die Zeit und lachen einfach. Zwischendurch räumt TenTen die Teller und das Essen weg, bringt dafür kleine Häppchen, die den mit Köstlichkeiten überfüllten Magen nicht zu sehr belasten. Nach dieser Feststellung will er noch einmal bezeugen, wie sehr die schöne Blume doch vom Feuer der Jugend beseelt ist und wie sehr man das sieht, spürt und fühlt, es kribbelt nahezu in der Luft und – „Gai-sensei!“, empört sie sich und weil sie gerade noch steht, haut sie ihm auf den Hinterkopf. Es steckt keine Kraft oder Gewalt in dem Schlag. Oder viel mehr Klaps. Es ist eine rein symbolische Geste und er lächelt schuldbewusst.

„Aber TenTen, Gai-sensei hat doch Recht! Wenn du dir so viel Mühe gibst und alles noch so gut schmeckt, da muss doch ein Feuer so heiß wie die das der Jugend in dir brennen!“, unterstützt Lee ihren Lehrer, hält dabei einen Finger belehrend in die Luft und nickt dabei, als würde er einem Ge-nin einen wichtigen Vortrag über den Chakrafluss halten.

„Es ist nur Essen, Lee, und es gibt genug Menschen in diesem Dorf, die das sehr viel besser hätten machen können als ich“, rechtfertigt sie sich, seufzt dabei und noch bevor sie sich wieder setzt, zieht sie endlich ihre Schuhe aus, einer nach dem anderen, viel mehr wie sie selbst als auf die Weise, wie sie ihre Schuhe sicherlich ordentlich angezogen hat. Jetzt schiebt sie sie ohne große Rücksicht beiseite, setzt sich seitlich auf den Stuhl, damit sie sich an Nejis Schulter lehnen kann.

„Das mag durchaus sein“, erwidert Lee, noch immer in dieser belehrenden Pose, nickt weiter, während Neji wie selbstverständlich seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legt, sich etwas anders setzt, um sein Gleichgewicht mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht besser halten zu können. „Aber diese ganzen anderen sind nun mal nicht du“, sagt er und klingt dabei so, als wäre das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen.

„In der Tat, das stimmt wohl“, meint Neji, so ruhig und bestimmt wie immer, während TenTen nach seiner Hand greift und ihre Finger miteinander verschlingt. Jetzt widerspricht sie nicht mehr, sondern nimmt es hin. Es bringt selten etwas, gegen Nejis Logik zu argumentieren.

TenTen sagt nichts mehr dazu, wechselt das Thema und wirkt glücklich. Der Abend nimmt kein Ende und irgendwann, als es bereits weit nach Mitternacht ist, fällt TenTens Blick auf die Uhr, wohl das erste Mal für diesen Abend, so erschrocken wie sie reagiert. Lee fragt nach, was los sei, doch dann lacht sie nur.

„Ich hatte mir so einen schönen Plan für heute zurechtgelegt und jetzt hab ich die Zeit total vergessen“, lacht sie weiter und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war’s dann wohl mit meiner schönen Zeiteinteilung“, seufzt sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln, den Blick fest auf die Uhr gerichtet.

„Was soll’s? Du brauchst keinen Zeitplan, um das Leben genießen zu können“, sagt ihr Lehrer, ausnahmsweise ernster als sonst.

„Aber ich wollte den Abend perfekt machen.“

„Ist er das nicht?“, fragt Neji und drückt wohlwollend ihre Hand, die noch immer mit der seinen verschlungen ist, denn lange ruht ihr Blick darauf, bevor sie alle nacheinander anschaut, dann lächelt und nickt. „Doch, das ist er.“

„Warum überhaupt die ganze Mühe? Das versteh ich nicht.“

Der Morgen bricht an, Sonnenstrahlen dringen nur schwach durch die schweren Vorhänge, doch sie haben bisher noch nicht geschlafen. Das ausgeklappte Sofa in TenTens Wohnzimmer ist nicht unbequem, die Decken und Kissen angenehm weich, und trotzdem starren sie an die Decke. Seit Stunden.

„Sie hat es selbst gesagt: Sie hatte den Abend perfekt durchgeplant, die Mission davor … drei Jo-nin ist ein bisschen zu viel des Guten, nicht?“

Gai schweigt, sagt nichts weiter. „Sie hat das Gefühl, sie hängt der Zeit hinterher, will sie festhalten und sie kontrollieren … aber warum? Das verstehe ich nicht“, wiederholt Lee sich und schüttelt den Kopf, im Liegen viel mehr ein Hin- und Herschieben des Kopfes, der kurzen schwarzen Haare auf dem weichen Kissen. „Glaubt sie, ihr entginge irgendetwas, wenn sie die Zeit nicht kontrollieren kann und ihr immer hinterherlaufen muss? Aber wenn ja, was? _Warum_?“

Lee versteht es wirklich nicht; er weiß, sie glaubt, etwas zu verpassen, nicht gleichauf mit der Zeit zu sein. Aber das Warum bleibt ihm verschlossen. Ebenso wie Gai. In ihren Augen gibt es nichts, was sie verpassen könnte. Gemeinsam starren sie ahnungslos an die Decke und verstehen es nicht. Verstehen nicht, wie TenTen das Gefühl haben kann, ihr entginge etwas, wenn sie doch bisher immer nur das tat, was sie wollte. Sie war und ist der absolute Herr ihres Lebens.

„Sie kann die Zeit nicht vergessen.“

Obwohl er bei TenTen im Schlafzimmer schlafen sollte, ist er an der Tür zu diesem Raum, das schwache Licht trifft auf seine hellen Klamotten und man kann ihn gut erkennen. Seine Augen, obschon sie immer deutlich hervorstehen, haben einen unbekannten Glanz.

„Endlich fertig, ihr beiden?“, neckt Lee grinsend, sehr wohl wissen, dass Neji nicht auf den Kommentar eingehen wird. Er sieht trotz der Anspielung nicht im Ansatz peinlich berührt aus.

„Sie glaubt ihrem Leben nicht gerecht zu werden, wenn sie sich keine Zeit für sich nimmt.“

„Hast du uns etwa belauscht?“ – „Hat sie dir das gesagt?“

Lee und Gai sprechen gleichzeitig, doch Neji antwortet nur Gais misstrauischer Frage und ignoriert Lees entsetzte Aussage vollkommen. „Nein, ich habe nur endlich die Augen aufgemacht“, sagt er schlicht. „Ich habe es vorher nicht gesehen, weil ich es nicht für möglich hielt, dass sich dermaßen ab vom Weg betrachtet. TenTen handelt nur nach ihrem eigenen Willen, ist eine unglaublich starke und selbstständige Persönlichkeit. Es schien unmöglich …“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie kann die Zeit nicht vergessen“, wiederholt er.

„Warum? Ihr Leben ist doch so perfekt … sie hat doch Freunde, eine Familie – uns –, ein Dach über dem Kopf.“

„Sie hat es selbst nicht gesehen. Sie hat den Abend nur für uns geplant, wollte ihn für uns perfekt machen, weil sie bei und mit uns am glücklichsten ist.“

„Und hat mit uns doch die Zeit vergessen“, schließt Gai und nickt zufrieden. Seine schöne Blume ist schon immer ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens, seit sie zu seinem Team gehört. Die Tochter, die er niemals haben würde, das Genie, das seine kühnsten Träume übertraf. Er ist ihr ebenso wichtig, mehr als nur ein Lehrer und das macht sie glücklich. Und ihn noch viel mehr.

„Aber das hat sie doch schon so oft gemacht“, sagt Lee und klingt beinahe richtig entsetzt. „Wie oft haben wir zum Beispiel schon beim Training die Zeit vergessen? Oder überhaupt, wenn wir beisammen waren? Zusammen war uns die Zeit nie wichtig“, entrüstet er sich, schaut zu Neji, damit er ihm seine Worte bestätigt. Aber das muss er gar nicht. Er weiß, dass er Recht hat.

„Sie hat es nicht gesehen, wie sehr sie doch Herr ihrer Zeit war. Sie glaubte, die Zeit laufe ihr davon. Aber das …“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Selbst ich habe das bis gerade eben nicht gesehen.“

„Du meinst, als sie deinen Namen gestöhnt hat?“

Dieses Mal übergeht er Lees Kommentar nicht, seine Augen verengen sich und er sagt wütend: „Nein, als sie uns abholte. Vorhin habe ich weitaus mehr Sachen gesehen als du jemals würdest wissen wollen.“

Er schaut ihn herausfordernd an, wirkt überheblich und genervt. Nicht mehr viel und Gai würde eingreifen, ihnen Einhalt gebieten wie zwei streitenden Kindern, seinen beiden Söhnen, die diese kleinen Geschwisterstreitereien wohl nie ganz beiseite legen können würden. Obwohl er glücklich darüber ist, dass Lee und Neji niemals so schlimm waren wie die Schüler seines Kollegen und Rivalen Kakashi Hatakes und Lee weiß es besser, als Neji weiterzuärgern. Er grinst weiter, aber schweigt.

„Vielleicht“, sagt Gai in die Stille hinein, „hat sie es heute endlich besser gelernt. Und vielleicht kannst du ihr dabei helfen.“ Er schließt die Augen, macht es sich bequem, meint es nicht zweideutig, so wie Lee, sondern als Vorschlag und als Bitte.

„TenTen soll nicht dem Unglauben erlegen sein, sie versäume irgendetwas, wenn ihr Leben doch so erfüllt ist von der Liebe und der Kraft der Jugend.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf – wenn sie ihm nur hin und wieder zugehört hätte, wenn er davon sprach, wie der das Feuer der Jugend in ihr brannte. Neji antwortet ihm nicht mehr und er hört nur noch die Schritte des anderen, wie er zu ihr zurückgeht, um sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten und dort endlich schlafen zu können. Selbst wenn es überflüssig war, TenTen hat wirklich perfekt geplant um einen Abend zu bekommen, für den sie einfach hätte fragen müssen.

„Schlaf jetzt, Lee. Wir müssen ausgeschlafen sein, wenn wir morgen weitere Herausforderungen des Lebens bestehen wollen. Wir brauchen Kraft!“

„Und … TenTen?“

Lee klingt besorgt, doch Gai macht sich nichts draus – es gibt keinen Grund dafür.

„Neji wird ihr helfen zu sehen, wird ihr zeigen zu verstehen, was sie wirklich verpasst hat“, nämlich nichts, „und wir werden das auch.“ Um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, nickt er seinem Sohn und Schüler zu, so voller Überzeugungskraft, die für den jungen Mann schon immer der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Du weißt doch, Lee: Der Lotus aus Konoha blüht zwei Mal.“

Und damit will er einschlafen. Lee würde schon verstehen – und wenn nicht, sähe er es spätestens dann, wenn die schöne Blume aus Team Gai wieder erblühen würde, da sie selbst endlich niemals mehr das Gefühl haben wird, der Zeit hinterherlaufen zu müssen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Nur um kleine Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert, ansonsten komplett unverändert. Wow. Diesen August ist das hier 'ne Dekade alt.


End file.
